


Out of Sight

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Doctor, Eventual Smut, Evil Alien Cats, F/F, Finally got smutty, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Doctor (Doctor Who), More angst, Smut, Team TARDIS, Teamwork, Whump, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor is injured during an adventure with Team TARDIS. Her fam supports her through her time of trial.





	1. Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Thus is my first multi-chapter work. Ok, it’s only 2 chapters, but I just thought it was too long for one chapter.  
> No Beta, all typos are my own fault. Feel free to point them out. I proofread, but damn.  
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome!
> 
> Explicit rating applies to chapter 2. Chapter 1 Teen to Mature.

Team TARDIS followed the Doctor over the muddy gravel ground. They had just landed on yet another alien planet, ready for another adventure. “This is the unfortunately named planet, Anthrax 5,” the Doctor explained, cheerily. “It’s supposedly the home of the mythical Catotaur, a hideous, cave-dwelling beast that spits caustic venom at all who cross its path!”

“Mythical? So it doesn’t exist, then, right?” Ryan eyed the mouth of the large cave with apprehension. 

The Doctor shrugged. “Well, they’re supposed to have existed in the 30th century, but died out after eating the entire population of Anthrax 5, 6, and 7. No one has seen one since. I’ve only heard of ‘em in books and by word of mouth. Since everyone who saw one first-hand is long-dead, no one can prove their existence. Consequently, they’ve become the stuff of myths and legends.” She was practically skipping towards the cave. “In all my travels through time, I’ve never considered looking for one myself.”

“So what’re the odds of us having a run-in with one of those savages?” Graham followed cautiously. 

“Well, we’re in the 45th century. I’m sure the Catotaurs are extinct by now. Fairly certain, at least. Have a look, shall we?” The Time Lord bounded onward. 

“What do these Catotaurs look like?” Yaz caught up to the Doctor.

“Um, from what I understand, they look like the pussy cats you have on Earth, but bigger,” the Doctor said, pausing at the cave entrance. 

“What?!?” Graham gave her an incredulous look. “Ya mean to tell me that three planets-worth of inhabitants were wiped out by a bunch of house cats?”

Ryan and Yaz were laughing at the thought of little kittens terrorizing a planet. “I’m serious,” the Doctor grumbled, hands on her hips.

“How much bigger?” Yaz stifled her laughter.

“They’re supposed to be as big as a two story house! They’re very dangerous if they’re still around! Well, if they ever existed at all. But we must proceed with caution!” She turned and entered the cave, scanning with her Sonic. “Let’s get a shift on.” Her friends looked at each other and shrugged. They followed her into the cave. 

***An hour later***

“Doc! Get out of there!” Graham shouted from the TARDIS door. Ryan was closing in and Yaz was hot on his heels. The Doctor, several lengths behind them, finally appeared in the mouth of the cave, running full tilt toward the police box. 

“Get inside, you lot!” She was only about thirty yards away. The giant tabby Catotaur rounded the corner and let out a thunderous screech. The Doctor looked over her shoulder to see how much of a lead she had. It was a mistake she regretted almost instantly. The massive cat-like beast hissed and spat venom toward the Doctor. She cried in agony as the liquid sprayed her eyes. She ran doggedly toward the TARDIS and safety, but her vision blurred and her eyes burned. She stumbled and fell with the yowling beast in hot pursuit. She writhed on the ground, cupping her hands over her eyes. 

“Doctor!” Yaz and Ryan turned back to save their friend. They snagged the injured Doctor from the ground and ran as fast as they could. The TARDIS vanished as the door clicked shut behind them, the giant Catotaur running over the place where they had been.

“Get her to the infirmary,” Graham yelled. The Doctor tried to walk on her own, but she couldn’t open her eyes due to the intense pain. 

“Aah! Can’t...see...” She removed one hand from her eyes, reaching for something, anything, familiar to grab on to. 

“We’ve got ya, Doctor,” Ryan assured her, holding on tighter. 

“We’re nearly there,” Yaz took her extended hand. “Hold onto us.” The Doctor’s fingers wrapped around the younger woman’s hand. 

They got the ailing Time Lord back to the infirmary and sat her on the exam bench. The team got their first good look at her injuries. The skin around her eyes was an angry red acid burn and blisters were beginning to form. 

“Water,” she groaned through clenched teeth. “Clean the burns with water!” Graham filled a basin with cold water and wet a flannel. He held it over her eyes. The Doctor writhed with his touch. “Not enough! Need an eye flush!”

Yaz helped the Doctor lay back on the bench while Ryan grabbed bottles of sterile water. Yaz and Graham held her eyes open as the young man poured the water directly onto her eyeballs. They were dismayed to see her hazel irises surrounded by red. The Time Lord cried out in pain. Finally, the burning sensations dulled. The thoroughly soaked Time Lord blinked the water away.

“Let me sit up. I need to check..” The team did as they were told. The Doctor looked around the room, but she saw only claustrophobic blackness. “As I thought.” She licked her lips. “I’m blind.”

“What?” Yaz couldn’t keep the panic from her voice. 

Now that the burning had stopped, her voice was as even and calm as she could muster. “Don’t worry. I can fix myself, but it’ll take a day. I need you to get me to my bed. I’ve got to go into a healing coma.” She reached out her hand and Yaz grabbed on. 

“A what?” Ryan helped her stand. 

“My kind can go comatose and focus our regenerative powers on a specific injured area. If I do that, I can save my sight and I won’t have to regenerate completely. You wouldn’t like that. I wouldn’t either, just getting used to this one.” She rambled on as they led her to her room. The TARDIS opened her door. 

“What do we do?” Graham fluffed her pillows as the younger companions eased her down. 

“Nothing ya can do. It’ll look like I’m dead, but don’t worry about that. Not really dead, see, just everything slowed down. I’ll wake up tomorrow and be right as rain. Just tuck me in and get me comfy.” They did as they were told. Ryan took her boots off and Yaz tucked her in. The Doctor closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and an orange glow danced around her eyes. 

“Well, mates, guess we let her rest and heal,” Graham said as he watched the regenerative energy glow. 

“I’ll stay with her,” Yaz informed them. “Don’t want her to wake up alone.”

The men nodded sadly, knowing they couldn’t convince her otherwise . “I’ll bring ya some dinner, Yaz,” Ryan offered. She nodded her thanks and they left the women alone.

Yaz crawled into the Doctor’s bed and curled up with the comatose Gallifreyan. Her breathing was shallow and her twin heartbeats were barely noticeable. She felt a tear slip from her eye, but brushed it away, trying to remain confident in her lover’s ability to heal herself. She kissed her cheek and held her tight. 

***  
Yaz stayed close by, sleeping on and off, until late afternoon the next day. The Doctor began to stir. “Doctor? Welcome back.” Yaz kissed her forehead. The glowing energy had gone and taken with it the burns and blisters. There were no obvious physical scars to show for her troubles.

“Yaz, love. You didn’t have t’stay. But I knew ya would.” She smiled sleepily. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up in bed. “Well, I’m feeling much better! Now, let’s get this cloth off my eyes and see if I can see!”

Yaz froze. “Doctor, there’s nothing covering your eyes.” She stood in what should be her line of sight.

The Doctor’s smile faded. “Ya sure?” She blinked hard. “The venom must’ve been stronger than I thought...” She blinked again, her forehead creased with worry.

“Doctor, can you see anything?” Yaz tried to keep the fear from her voice. 

The Doctor turned toward her voice. “The blackness is gone. Everything’s light but very blurry.” She blinked again. “It looks like everything’s encased in clouds. It’s white with blurred colors and fuzzy shapes. Nothing defined, can’t really tell what’s around me. Yaz, What do my eyes look like?” The Doctor opened her eyes wide and stared at the dark shape she hoped was her girlfriend.

Yaz inspected the alien woman’s eyes. The redness was gone, but the hazel irises were covered in a milky white film. “They’re not red like yesterday. But they look to have a film on them, like cataracts.” 

The Doctor frowned. “Venom was definitely stronger than I thought. But this should be temporary. I hope.” She slowly got out of her bed, holding her hands out in front of her. “I can see shapes and colors. That’s good enough for now.” She shuffled forward toward the shape that should be her door. 

“Doctor, be careful!” Yaz reached out to her but was too late. The Doctor tripped on her boots and went sprawling to the floor. 

“Oi, don’t remember leaving those there!” She sat up and frowned, rubbing her sore knees.

“Doctor, let me help ya, please.” Yaz was by her side, helping her to her feet. “We need to tell Graham and Ryan.”

The Doctor didn’t seem to like the idea, but nodded. “Right. Can’t hide this from ‘em.” She took a deep breath. “Let me try t’find my own way,” she told Yaz. “Just stay close so I don’t trip again.”

Slowly, they made their way down the corridor to the console room. The TARDIS flashed lights down the hallway, safely guiding her thief. Thankfully, she had left the Doctor’s room in the same place. The Doctor saw the lights growing brighter and knew she was close to the shining energy crystals of the console. 

“Hey Doc! Good to see ya!” Graham greeted her. Then he noticed her slow, shuffling steps. “Something still wrong?”

Ryan looked at Yaz. The younger woman frowned and shook her head. “So, how’s your sight?” He knew the answer, but didn’t know what else to say.

“Good news and bad news. I’m not totally blind, just a bit blind. Well, mostly blind. But it’s temporary. I hope. So I’ll just be a bit slow for a day or two.” She reached out her hand and gripped the cool metal of the console. “Not sure what of that’s the good news, but I can get ya back to Sheffield with your help. I want you lot to be safe while I get my bearings.”

The three companions exchanged an uneasy glances. “Uh, sure Doctor. What can we do?” Ryan moved to her side with Graham close behind. 

She felt the levers and knobs in front of her. She could picture the console in her head. The TARDIS telepathically guided her around. “Right! We can do this! Ryan, turn the three black knobs to your left a quarter turn each, counterclockwise.” 

Ryan did as he was told. “Got it!”

“Graham, go to the side opposite Ryan. Give the hourglass a spin and turn the dial to your right two n’ a half times clockwise.”

Graham took a deep breath and went for it. “Ok, Doc.”

“Now, Yaz, go between the guys and flip the six blue switches up. They’re all in a row, can’t miss ‘em!”

Yaz completed her task. “Done.”

“Right, here we go!” The Doctor threw her lever and the TARDIS lurched. The Doctor lost her balance and went tumbling. Her companions were at her side, helping her up. The TARDIS wheezed, confirming they were on their way. “See? Well, you guys can see... anyway, nothing to it! Sheffield 2018, here we come!”

***  
In present day Sheffield, the team got ready for a few days of normalcy. Graham had bills to pay while Ryan and Yaz both had work the next day. They were all worried about the Doctor, but she assured them she would be fine. The TARDIS would lead her safely around and she promised to rest. “Can’t see to tinker with anything anyway,” she said, sadly. 

“Get your rest, Doc. We’ll check in on ya. Tea at yours tomorrow evening?” Graham tried to sound chipper. 

The Doctor smiled. “Brilliant! Tea at mine tomorrow! See ya fam! Well, maybe not see, but y’know.”

The guys left. Yaz stayed behind. “I’ll stay with ya tonight.” It was a statement, but her voice was pleading. 

The Doctor reached out a hand in her general direction. Yaz stepped closer until the Doctor’s fingers were caressing her cheek. The Doctor found her lips from memory and they kissed deeply. “Don’t need my eyes for that,” the alien whispered as she broke away slightly. She looked just past Yaz’s head to the right, but the younger woman knew she was trying to look her in the eyes. “I’ll be fine. If my body can’t fix this, I’ll be stuck like this for however long until I regenerate. I need to learn to find my own way.” The Doctor tried to put on a brave face for her girlfriend’s benefit, but she knew it was inadequate.

Yaz felt a tear slip from her eye. It dripped onto the Doctor’s hand, still cupping her cheek. “Sorry, Doctor.”

“Don’t cry, Yaz. N’ don’t apologize for being scared. I’m worried, too. Didn’t think things would go so wrong.” The Doctor kissed her again. “Stay if ya want. But visit your family and go to work tomorrow. Remember, tea at mine!” The Doctor smiled, though not as brightly as usual.

“Right.” Yaz hugged her lover. “I’ll visit with my family tonight. I’ll be back before bed.” They kissed again and Yaz left the Doctor in the care of the TARDIS. 

***  
When Yaz returned that evening, she heard the Doctor yelling in the kitchen. She went to investigate. The kitchen was a disaster and so was the Doctor. The TARDIS hummed in annoyance. “I can do this myself! I know I can! Just because I can’t see...”

“Doctor?” Yaz announced herself and the Doctor’s head turned in her direction. 

“Yaz! Welcome! I think the kitchen’s a bit out of sorts. I just wanted a cuppa and custard creams,” she grumbled. 

“Then why are ya covered with flour and syrup?” Yaz would have been amused had the circumstances been different. 

The Doctor sighed in defeat. “This is harder than I thought,” she pouted.

“Bath time, love. Then we can have a snack together.” The Doctor managed a smile as Yaz led her to her room. 

Yaz drew a hot bath and they shed their clothes. The Doctor reached out to the younger woman. “You’re out of my sight, but not my mind.” She ran her fingertips over the contours of her face, down her collarbone and shoulders, and lower to her chest. She cupped a dark breast in each hand, thumbs grazing erect nipples, before feeling her way down to the swell of her hips. Tears suddenly stung the blonde woman’s clouded eyes. “Of all the gloriously beautiful sights in the universe, I miss seeing you the most.” Her voice cracked and she lowered her head. 

“Doctor, you’ve got to stay positive! You’ll get your sight back.” Yaz tilted her face up and wiped her tears away. 

“It’s not a guarantee.” The Doctor shook her head. “I thought it was, but maybe I’m too arrogant. But I’ll try t’stay positive. For you.” She rested her head on the younger woman’s shoulder. 

“Stay positive for yourself. Let’s have a bath.” They spent their bath time touching, caressing, memorizing. The Doctor didn’t want to forget a single feature, curve, or blemish on the woman she loved. 

The kitchen was sorted out when they returned. Yaz made chamomile tea while the Time Lord put biscuits on a plate. Yaz carried it all to the Doctor’s bedroom. They spent the rest of the evening together, the Doctor unable to keep her hands off of her young lover. “Just trying t’see ya with my hands,” she explained, a sad desperation in her voice. They slept tangled up in each other. 

The next day, Yaz left for her shift, promising to be back for tea. The Doctor, trying to keep her mind occupied, fumbled around all day. She wanted to work on the TARDIS, but couldn’t find her wrench, and her machine didn’t seem too keen on it anyway. She tried listening to music, but she couldn’t sit still for that long, staring at swirling shapes and colors. She tried fixing breakfast, but made a mess again. She took a lonely bath and accidentally dumped conditioner in her hair instead of shampoo. She rewashed her hair with body wash after giving up on finding the correct bottle. She tried and failed to comb her hair into her normal side part. She tripped over everything in her path until her legs were as bruised as her ego. 

The Doctor kept wracking her brain. _I’ve missed something. Some detail. My sight should have returned._ The more she thought, the more depressed she became. The Doctor slumped on her purple sofa, lost in her melancholy, and waited for her friends to arrive. The TARDIS buzzed sadly.


	2. Sight For Sore Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up with everyone arriving for tea. The Doctor and her team (gang? fam?) work to restore her sight. Will their efforts pay off? Will there be smut? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. This is my first real smut biscuit. It’s a little out of my comfort zone (to write, not read lol)! I hope you like it.  
> No beta reader. All errors are totally my fault.  
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome!

Graham was the first to arrive for tea that evening. He didn’t see the Doctor right away, so he went to the kitchen and prepared the tea and biscuits. Ryan and Yaz joined him just as he was about to look for the Time Lord. “Haven’t seen the Doc, yet,” he told them. 

The TARDIS lights started flashing in the hallway. “Must be in her room,” Yaz said when she realized where the lights were leading. 

The three were immediately taken aback by her appearance. Her blind eyes were dark and her expression brooding. Her hair, though clean, was uncombed, wavy, and tangled. Her rainbow striped shirt was on backwards and her boots were on the wrong feet. She sat staring into nothingness. She looked, unseeing, in their direction. “Welcome back. You lot gonna stand n’ stare at me or come in for tea?” She chuckled sadly. “Can’t see, but my hearing’s still good. Can hear ya breathing.”

Yaz joined her on the sofa, pulling her into a hug. Ryan and Graham sat on the beanbag chairs. “How was your day, Doc?” Graham tried to be cheerful, but he knew the alien wasn’t having it. He took her hand and placed a warm cup of tea in it. She smiled at his kindness and took a sip. 

“I’m pretty useless without my sight,” she lamented. “I can’t fix the TARDIS or get myself a meal. Can’t do anything by myself, not proper anyway.” She sighed. “Sorry, I’m not very good company.”

“You could learn to adapt,” Ryan suggested. “A mate from work lost use of his legs, but he still works and goes about life like normal. Just got married as a matter of fact.”

“Right, you just figure out ways to work around it,” Yaz added, as she ran her fingers through the Doctor’s hair, trying to smooth out the tangled mess.. 

“And who’s to say it’s permanent? Your supposed to be able to heal yourself. Maybe you just missed something.” Graham offered. 

The Doctor nodded. “That’s what I keep thinking, but I don’t know what.”

“What about the library? There’s thousands of books in there. Maybe one holds the key to getting your sight back.” Yaz couldn’t stand to see her Doctor lose hope so easily. 

The Doctor perked up a bit. “Gold star for Yaz! I did think about that, but can’t very well read a book if I can’t see it. Maybe you can help me?”

“Of course, Doc!” Graham patted her knee. 

“Great! Let’s get a shift on!” She jumped up from the sofa and immediately ran her shins into the coffee table. “Oi! Don’t remember that being there!” She let Yaz help her around the obstacles until she reached the hallway. The TARDIS lights took over and she picked up the pace. “There’s millions of books in there, by the way,” she called over her shoulder. 

The three companions ran to keep up with her. She entered the library and slowed to a shuffle, remembering the amount of furniture in the vast room. “There’s books on Gallifreyan physiology on shelf 1056.9 B. And I’m sure there’s something on Catotaurs... maybe shelf 2987.5 F. Or maybe C. My cataloging system never was very good.” She headed into the stacks. “I know it’s here somewhere...” She turned around and headed for a lone, huge wooden bookcase standing in the middle of the aisle. 

“Doctor! Watch out!” The three called out together, but it was too late. The Doctor slammed face-first into the bookcase. The force sent her tumbling backwards and dozens of tomes rained down on her. The team ran to her side. 

The Doctor sat on the floor rubbing her sore head and nose. Suddenly, all of her frustrations erupted. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing around the cavernous room. She drew her knees to her chest and began sobbing. Yaz was by her side first, drawing her girlfriend into an embrace. 

The Doctor tried to shake her off. “Just go! Leave, all of ya! I’m no good t’you or anyone else! A whole universe out there and I can’t see it. Please, leave me alone!” 

“I’m not leaving you!” Yaz sounded upset and the Doctor was glad she couldn’t see her face; she couldn’t bear to see her upset. She leaned into the younger woman, still sobbing. 

“Can’t take ya on any adventures if I can’t see where I’m going! Even with two good eyes, I still got us into a mess! I can’t help anyone... I’ll have to regenerate n’ get a whole new body. Ya don’t wanna be around for that. Please, just go!” 

“Never! We’re your team. Your gang. Your fam,” Ryan asserted. “Friends don’t leave each other hanging, ‘specially if that friend’s in trouble!”

“We didn’t follow ya just for adventures! We followed because we like you! Love you, even,” Yaz said, tearfully. She squeezed her lover tightly, kissing her temple.

“For God sakes, Doc, let us help ya!” Graham put a hand on her shoulder in a grandfatherly gesture. 

“M’sorry. Shouldn’t act that way.” The Doctor sniffled as Yaz kissed her wet cheeks. “Thanks, fam.” She rubbed a sore spot on her head. “That really smarts.”

Graham nudged a book out of the way to kneel next to her. “What was that bookcase doing in the middle of the room anyway?”

The Doctor sniffled again. “What?”

“The bookcase you ran into; it was sat in the middle of the aisle. The rest are on the walls,” Graham explained. 

The Doctor stopped crying, wiped her tears away, and listened for her TARDIS. The machine wheezed and hummed. “She put it there! Maybe... Yes, the answers we need are here! In that bookcase!”

“You mean on the floor,” Ryan reminded her. 

“What’re we looking for?” Yaz began combing through the scattered books. 

“Gallifreyan physiology. And a history of the Anthrax system. It’s got a chapter on Catotaurs!” The Doctor dared to let herself be hopeful. 

The friends searched the pile. “History Of 30th Century Anthrax System,” Ryan said, holding up a thick volume. 

“Brilliant, Ryan! Twenty points! Find the chapter on Catosaurs. Hopefully it’ll give us a clue to the makeup of their venom!” The Doctor worried the hem of her backwards shirt. 

“Here’s the one about your physiology,” Yaz said. “I’ll look up the chapter on eyes.” She thumbed her way through the book. “Says most eye injuries can be healed with a 24 hour coma, but severe injuries might take more time.”

The Doctor frowned. “I know all of that, but I didn’t think my injuries were that severe. Everything else healed proper fast.”

“Those were burns to your skin, Doc,” Graham reminded her. 

She nodded slightly. “Right. Didn’t consider that. Too distracted from pain and such. I do get distracted from time to time.”

Ryan spoke up. “Says here: ‘...Catosaur venom is considered to be the most potent and caustic in the Anthraxian Galaxy.’” He puzzled over some unfamiliar words. “Can’t make sense of this, but says a salve has to be applied if it gets in the eyes.”

Graham looked over his shoulder. “Naprax-something.”

The Doctor jumped to her feet, almost looking like her old self. “That’s it! Napraxillatium! I think there’s some in the infirmary!”

“You’ve had the cure this entire time?” Graham was flabbergasted, though it shouldn’t have surprised him. 

The Doctor shrugged. “I didn’t know what it was for! Told ya, I’ve never had a run in with a Catotaur before! Was keeping it around just in case... C’mon gang! Team! Fam!”

They made their way to the infirmary. “Don’t remember when or where I saw it last. It’s a pink jar with a silver lid.” She stood nervously by as her friends dug through cabinets and drawers. 

“Found it!” Yaz held the jar up. 

“Brilliant, Yaz!” The Doctor beamed in the general direction of her girlfriend. “I’ll need some sort of bandage to cover my eyes. Back to my room, shall we?”

The Doctor laid down in her bed. Yaz carefully applied the Napraxillatium to her injured eyes and Graham applied the bandage. Ryan covered her up. “Ok fam, a good night’s sleep ought to do the trick.” She took a breath, her voice now filled with apprehension. “Wish me luck.” And with that, she was comatose again. The glowing regeneration energy could still be seen under the bandage. 

They all agreed to stay the night in her room. Should the unthinkable happen, they all wanted to be there for her. Graham slept on the sofa. Ryan slept on both beanbags. Yaz curled up next to her Doctor. 

***  
The next morning, Team TARDIS gathered around the Doctor, waiting on her to wake up. Finally she began to stir. “Blimey, how long have you lot been standing around staring at me? I can hear ya breathing, remember?” She sat up in bed and swallowed. “If this doesn’t work, can we still be friends and have tea? Maybe hang out from time to time, even if we don’t go on adventures?” 

“Doc, we’re not gonna leave ya. We’ve already told ya that!” Graham patted her shoulder. 

“Can’t get rid of us that easy,” Ryan said. “You can even park the TARDIS in Graham’s garden!” The older man began to protest until he realized the time machine would make the best garden shed ever. 

“Right! And you can sleep on my sofa any day,” he offered, figuring she couldn’t reconfigure his appliances if she couldn’t see. “I’ll enjoy the company!”

“I’m certainly not leaving you. I love you, Doctor.” Yaz kissed her lips sweetly. “But we don’t even know if the cure worked yet.”

The Doctor nodded. “I’m a bit afraid,” she admitted softly. 

“But you’ve got us, your fam, remember?” Yaz squeezed her hand. “You won’t be alone, no matter what.”

The Doctor nodded with renewed confidence. “Right. Moment of truth.” She peeled the bandage off. 

Everyone held their breath as the Doctor blinked several times. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them wide. The milky film was gone. Her hazel eyes began to focus. She looked around the room, her radiant smile breaking through. “Oh, you lot are a sight for sore eyes! They’re not really sore, but y’know what I mean!”

The team cheered and the Doctor jumped up from her bed. She stood on her toes and kissed Ryan’s cheek. “I’ve missed your handsome, bright face!” The young man blushed. 

She turned to Graham and cupped his cheeks. “I’ve missed your kind smile!”

“Thanks, Doc. I’ve missed your smile as well.”

Then she turned to Yaz. “I’ve missed...” her voice broke and she looked away. 

Yaz touched her cheek, turning her head until they were face to face. “I know,” she whispered as she leaned in for a deep kiss.

The guys stared for a very awkward moment. Graham cleared his throat. “Ryan, why don’t we leave the ladies to, uh, catch up. On things.”

“Yep. Right.” Ryan was already half way out of the room. Graham stumbled out seconds later. The door clicked shut behind them.

The women giggled as they broke their kiss. The Doctor looked Yaz in the eyes for the first time in days. Never losing eye contact, they began undressing each other. “Why didn’t ya tell me my shirt was on backwards? How embarrassing,” the Doctor pouted. 

Yaz tossed the shirt to the floor. “Doesn’t matter now, does it,” the younger woman smiled as she kissed her way down the Doctor’s neck, lightly nipping and sucking the pale skin.

“No, suppose not,” the Time Lord said with a whimper. Suddenly, she pushed her lover away slightly. “Yaz, wait.”

The younger woman furrowed her brow in confusion, unable to hide the worry and hurt in her voice. “Is something wrong, Doctor.”

Hazel eyes met brown. “Nothing’s wrong. I just...” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I want you to go for me.”

“You mean ‘come,’” the younger women corrected with a chuckle.

“Whoops! Yes, come! I wanna watch you come. ‘Cause, honestly, it’s the most beautiful sight I can think of.” The Doctor laid Yaz out on her bed, on top of the blue blanket with embroidered silver swirls. Her hand slid down between toned thighs and into her wet folds. 

The Doctor captured Yaz’s lips as her fingers worked below. In their brief time together, she had quickly learned what gave the young woman the most pleasure. Yaz moaned into her mouth and the Doctor knew she was close. She plunged two fingers deep and rolled her clit with her thumb. The Doctor broke the kiss and looked down at her girlfriend. “Open your eyes, Yaz. I want to see you come.”

The Doctor’s voice was enough to send Yaz over the edge. Their eyes locked as her orgasm hit hard. “Oh! Doctor!” The younger woman was left gasping for breath.

The Doctor grinned. “Definitely the most beautiful sight in the universe. I love you, Yasmin Khan.”

“And I love you, my beautiful Doctor.” 

***  
An hour later, the women lay naked in bed, covered in a sheen of sweat. They had made love twice more, passionately memorizing each other’s body. Yaz sighed into the Doctor’s neck. Her hand was still tucked between the Time Lord’s legs, fingers lazily swirling in the slick heat. “I thought I was never gonna see you again, Yaz,” the Doctor whispered. 

“I wouldn’t have left. You know that. We would still be here in your bed or mine, just like this.”

“I know. But I would’ve missed **seeing** you.” She caressed the dark, sticky-soft skin of Yaz’s thigh. “But I think I’ve got ya committed t’memory, now.”

“Have ya, now?” Yaz swirled her fingers faster and captured the older woman’s lips in a bruising kiss. The Doctor gasped as two slender fingers slid into her core and a nimble thumb circled her clit. “Maybe I’ll have to give ya something else to remember,” Yaz growled in her ear

The Doctor’s eyes stayed open as she climaxed for the third time that evening. “OH, BRILLIANT, YAZ!”


End file.
